The Secret Life
by DollHouseBammx
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Summary

**New! **

**Secret Life of the American Teenager.**

**Characters: Amy Juergens, Ricky Underwood, Ben Boykewich, Adrian Lee, Jack Pappas, Madison Cooperstein, Lauren Treacy, Ashley Juergens, Griffin, Grant, && etc.**

**Summary: My idea of what will happen in the next season :] **


	2. What's going on between you and Ricky?

**Ok so i got some negative feedback on my newest story Secret Life. Know what ? I don't give a fuhhh. I didn't ask for your opinion. Thank you. If you dnt like why r u reading this then ? **

**Anyways here's Chapter 1.**

* * *

The Juergens get home from Leo and Betty's wedding. "Well, i'm going upstairs to take a hot bath.I'm exhausted." Anne says after she walks in."Night."

"Night,mom." Both girls say and just stare at each other. "Well,i'm gonna go upstairs with your mother."George also walks up. Amy then turns to Ashley.

"I'm gonna go check on the babies."Ashley starts to leave.

"Ashley,what was going on between you and Ricky at the wedding?" Amy stares intensly at Ashley.

"Here we you must know... happend, Amy." Ashley crosses her arms on her chest.

"D-Did you sleep with him?"Amy asks suspiciously."Ashley..."

"How can you ask me that? He's the father of my nephew." Ashley shakes her head angrily. Amy sighs and pushes her hair back.

"Well, i don't know.I just don't want Ricky-"

"To be with another woman."Ashley finishes her sentence."That's why you didn't want him with Adrian."

"NO! That's ridiculous."Amy puts one eyebrow up and walks up closer to her.

"Really? Really,Amy?"

"Really.I just don't want another woman in John's life.I should be the only one."Amy says."I'm his mother."

"You obviously failed at that. Mom and I are in John's life."Ashley says."Last time i checked we're not men."

Amy then crosses her arms on her chest and sighs."You guys don't count."

"Oh, so it counts if you date Ricky."

"Ashley,let's just drop it.I don't want to talk about this anymore." Amy turns around and starts walking to her bedroom."Goodnight."

"Think about it, you still have feelings for Ricky." Ashley says as Amy walks away."Deny it all you want."

Amy stops, sighs, and then keeps on walking.

"_**GoodNight." **_Ashley walks to her bedroom.

[Next Morning]

Anne and George were up and making breakfast."Morning,Girls." They both say as Amy and Ashley sit down at the table.

"Morning."They say at the same time. They stare at each other without talking.

"Ashley?" Anne says.

"Huh? Yeah, mom?"

"What happened with you and Ricky?" She asks as she sits down. George then also speaks up."What's up with you two?"

"You talk to the guy at the wedding and everyone assumes you're sleeping with him." She gets up and starts to leave.

"No one's said anything,Ashley."Anne says looking confused.

"But,you're thinking it."

"..."No one replies. Ashley sighs angrily." You guys think i'm sleeping with him." Ashley opens the door.

" Where are you going? You haven't even eaten breakfast." George asks. Ashley turns around.

"I'm not hungry." Ashley walks out and then turns around before closing the door."I'll be waiting in the car."

(School)

"Sooo...What do we do now?" Ben asks of them are at her locker.

"I don't know,you might as well kiss your chances with Amy goodbye." Adrian crosses her arms on her chest.

"Why?"

"Amy will NEVER want to be with you when she finds out." Adrian tells him.

"We don't have to tell her." Ben says worried.

"She'll find out eventually."Adrian says."And when she does, she'll want nothing with you."

"Let's just keep low for right now." Ben turns around and there Amy walks by him."Hi,Amy."

"Oh,hey ." Amy smiles.

"Um...D-Do you want to hang out after school...you know as friends?" Ben says hopeful. Amy tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Can't.I'm going by Ricky's apartment afterschool."

"W-What? You're going there again?" Ben sighs.

"AGAIN? So, now you're sleeping with him?" Adrian says jealous.

"I'm NOT sleeping with him. We're planning a family outing with John."

"By going to his apartment?" Adrian says not convinced.

"Why do you care? You're not with him.I don't have to answer to you." She says back."So,what were you guys talking about?"

"Uhh... was just telling me how much she loved my dad's wedding." Ben sighs trying to avoid Amy's question.

"Um..Ok." Amy nods and leaves. And then Ricky walks by."Ricky!"

"Adrian I told you not to talk to me. We're Done."

"Just answer me this question: Why is Amy going over to your apartment?" Adrian filled with rage says.

"It doesn't concern you." Ricky starts to walk away.

"Are you sleeping with her? I swear if you are..." Ben starts to say.

"If i am...what? You're not dating her anymore."Ricky smirks."And i know you're not talking."

"A-Alright,fine. You got me. Just promise me that you're not gonna get with Amy."

"Can't guarantee that." Ricky says.

Ben looks at him afraid. "Kidding. Don't worry i don't want Amy in that way." Ricky smirks and walks away.

"I wouldn't be so sure of it." Adrian says after Ricky leaves. She closes her locker and walks away."Bye, Ben."

"Bye." _I gotta know what Amy and Ricky are doing in his apartment. This curiousity is killing me._

* * *

**Short Chapter. I know. Promise to make it longer next time :D**


	3. I will forgive Ben

**Obviously, you don't see negative comments because i deleted them. and i know that negative comments help you become a better writer but, what people wrote wasn't necessarily criticism. it's called**

**being rude. and no, i don't have an attitude either. I'm expressing myself. If you don't like it then plz do me a favor and stop reading and go elsewhere. You don't have to read my story. **

**Those who do like it, thanks for reading and reviewing :D**

**

* * *

**

[After School]

Amy's phone Rings."Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?" Ricky asks on the other side of the phone.

"Oh, um..I'm gonna pick John up from daycare." She says.

"Ok, good. see you in half an hour..?"

"Yeah. See you in half an hour." She walks over to her car and gets inside. Puts her bags in the passenger seat. And starts up her car. "Amy!"

She turns and sees Ben running towards her.

Oh, no. She thinks to herself. "Hey,Ben.."

"Oh, hey Amy. I was wondering if you and I could hang out later.."

"I told you, I'm going over Ricky's.."

"I know. I mean after." He says hopefully.

"Well..it depends. I don't know how long it will take." She says.

"Okay. Um..Call me when you're done." He smiles nervously.

"Okay.I'll call you." She gets back in the car and drives off. Ben waves to her as she leaves.

[After picking up John. At Ricky's Apt.]

Knock-Knock.

"Hey!" He greets her and lets her in.

"Hey. This is place is really nice." She looks around and sets John down.

"I was thinking we would take John to the park and invite our families since we didn't get to do it for his birthday." Ricky says.

"Yeah, sure." She replies. "Bring some sandwiches and chips. I'll do the rest."

"Ok, good." He smiles.

"I have to ask you something." She looks at him suspiciously.

"Go ahead."

"What happened between you and Ashley at Leo and Betty's wedding?"

"..." Sighs."Nothing. Nothing happened, Amy."

Amy still not believing him asks him again.

"I swear. Your sister and I are just friends." Amy sighs and pushes her hair back.

"Ok. It's your turn with John." She hands him a bag with all of John's things inside.

"Thanks." He smiles. She walks over to the door. He kisses her forehead and she walks out.

_I'm so glad Ricky and Ashley didn't do anything._

Her phone starts to vibrate. She looks at it and it reads Ben. She ignores it and puts it in her purse.

(Next Day)

Amy makes breakfast and Ashley walks downstairs and sees Amy. She turns around and starts to leave. "Ashley, wait."

"What do you want?" Ashley asks annoyed."Ask me MORE questions about what i did with Ricky?"

"No." Amy replies."I just want to say you're right."

Ashley backs up a little bit. "Huh?"

"I just realized that I may have feelings for Ricky." She says."But, i also love Ben."

"Oh, you won't love him for long..."

"What? Are you talking about what he did with Adrian?" She says. "I decided i'd forgive him. Unless, is there something i should know?"

"No. Nothing at all." Ashley smiles nervously.

Ashley's phone rings. "Oh, um..i gotta take this."

"Who is it?" Amy asks suspiciously.

"Noone important really." She walks to the livingroom.

"Hello?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, what do you want, Adrian?"

"Look, I know something's going on between Ricky and Amy."

"Don't you always think that?"

"Just tell me what you know."

"I don't know anything."

"Are you sure?"

"YES." she replies. "Now what do you plan on doing with the baby?"

"I..really don't know." She sighs."I want an abortion."

**TBC**


	4. ABORTION!

**Seriously, i'm not gonna sit here and argue with people. Anyways, continuing the story ...**

**

* * *

**

"ABORTION?"

"Dad, she's the mother of the baby and i think its best she make the decisions."

"No, Ben. First, you sleep with her and now she's pregnant!" His face turns red. "What is wrong with you?"

"Dad-" He sighs. "I-"

"Now, you listen to me." He says. "She may be the mother but that decison is BOTH your decisions."

"Dad, i don't think-"

"NO, you DON'T think." His dad says furiously. "Where did i go wrong with you?" He shakes his head.

"..."

"Your going to be a man and tell her your keeping this baby."

"..."

"I'm not going to let you make stupid decisions. You've already done too much."

"...Okay, dad." He starts to walk away. "Hey, um..Did Ricky come into work today?"

"No. And why should i know?" His dad asks. "Hold on..Ben, you and Amy are not together anymore."

"I know, but I..just don't want Amy to get with Ricky.."

"Who cares?" His dad asks him. "She's a free woman and he's a free man. If, they want to be together, so be it. It's none of your concern."

"Dad, it is my concern."

"No, it's not." His dad says. "Your concern right now is Adrian and that baby."

"..."

His dad stares at him and then walks out of his room.

_What am i gonna do..?_

His phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Ben?"

"Oh, hey Adrian." He says. "Listen, i want to keep the baby."

"..."

"I had to say that." He says. "My dad's going to kill me if you abort it."

"I sort of don't want to, but i have no choice."

"Yes, you do have a choice. We can keep it."

"No, we can't." Adrian sighs.

"...Why?"

"If, we keep it, it's gonna show and Both Ricky and Amy will know." Adrian says. "And there goes our chances of getting back with them."

"...It's a risk we'll have to take because we're not getting an abortion."

"...Okay." She says. "Okay."

"I have to go. I'll tak to you later." He says. "Bye."

"Bye." They hang up.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**I knoww. sO short. I'll be making it longer soon.**


	5. Author's Note

**Sooo...We all know the new season of Secret Life is starting today (:**

Because of that...i'm not going to upadate today. And i really don't know whether to continue since the season's starting today.

But, i''m going to to try to update the story tomorrow or Thursday Afternoon.


	6. We can if we want to

.:T h e S e c r e t L i f e.:

Authored by: L i v e L o v e L a u g h

**

* * *

**"Hey, where's Amy?" Ricky says as he walks in.

Without looking up from her book she replies, "Obviously, Not here."

"Alright, Ashley. Don't get sarcastic with me."

"You were asking for it." She says.

"Ok, Why are you acting like this?" He sit nexts to her on the couch.

"No Reason. Just am."

"Okay." He sighs and starts walking toward Amy's room.

She puts down her book and looks at him. "Wait."

"Yes?" He smirks and then turns to face her.

"There's something I have to tell you." She puts a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay." He sits next to her and waits for her to respond.

"Look, Did you sense something happened between us at Leo and Betty's wedding?"

"No..Wh-?"

"Everyone assumes i'm sleeping with you." She says upset. "And no matter how many times I tell them i'm not they don't believe me."

"Why do you care what people think?" He replies."I thought you were carefree,smart,and sarcastic Ashley?"

"Ha-Ha funny." she crosses her arms.

"I'm kidding, but seriously why DO you care?"

She doesn't reply instead she turns to Ricky and gets really close to his face. "Do you think something could happen between us?"

"Ashley..don't.." He sighs and turns away from her. "We can't do this."

"We can if we want to." She leans in again and kisses him. He kisses her back and then suddenly pulls away.

They hear the door open and Ashley jumps up from the couch.

"What's going on?" Amy says walking in the living room.

"Nothing. We were just talking." Ashley says.

"I came to see John." Ricky gets up and goes directly to the nursery.

Amy then turns to Ashley. "What were you doing?" She crosses her arms. Before Ashley can say anything, "And don't give me that same excuse."

"We were talking. Honestly."

"About..?"

"That is between Ricky and me. And it will stay between Ricky and me." She turns around and walks away to her bedroom.

_I know somethings going on..._

-Phone Rings-

"Hello?"

"Hey, Amy."

"Oh, hey Ben."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I just got home."

"Oh, and who's taking care of John?

"Ricky. He's in the nursery."

"So, are you and Ricky alone together?"

She laughs. "No, Ashley's here." She says. "Ben..Are you jealous?"

"No."

"Remember we broke up so, there's no reason for you to get jealous."

"I just don't want him to be alone with you, he could..take advantage of you.."

"I doubt it. And..if he does i'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Okay, Amy I was wondering if we can go out tomorrow night?"

"Oh uh.." Ricky comes out the nursery with baby, John in his arms."Suure, Ben."

"Good."

"Ames, we gotta go. My parents and your parents are waiting for us at the park."

"Okay." She tells Ricky. She then tells Ben, "I gotta go. Talk to you later?"

"Uh, Yeah. Bye, Amy."

"Bye."

"I love you." As soon as Ben says that closes her phone.

* * *

**[With BEN]**

"So..."

"So..what?"

"What happened?" Alice asks.

"I gotta date with Amy tomorrow night." He smiles big.

"Hmm, let's see Adrian's pregnant with your child and you're going on a date with AMY."

"Look, Amy doesn't know so.."

"So what?" Alice says. "You have to tell her about Adrian."

"I can't. She'll never get back with me if i do."

"You do know she'll find out eventually and it'll be ALOT worse if she finds out from someone else."

"Honey, I think-" Hank starts to say.

"Shut it, Hank." Alice glares at him. "You know you said you'd never hurt her, but here you are."

"Alice, I.." He sighs. "I can't, I just can't."

"Either you tell her or dating her is going to be a waste." She grabs Hank and drags him out of there.

* * *

**[With AMY]**

Walks in Ashley's room.

"Come on, let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"To the park. We're having a family outing with John."

"Wasn't his birthday last week?"

"Yes. But, this is to make up for it." She says. "Now let's go!"

"Fine." She walks out and sees Ricky and John in Amy's SUV. "Where's mom and dad?"

"They're at the park waiting for us."

She gets in the car and they drive away to the park.

* * *

**[At the PARK]**

"Hey, Guys." Anne says as they walk in.

"Hi." Ashley says.

"Well, let's get this thing started." George says happily. Amy's parents and Ricky's parents continue to talk and

Amy,and Ricky take John to a nearby playground. Ashley sits at a bench alone and takes out her iPod.

**

* * *

**

**[Afterwards]**

"You know this was nice." Ricky smiles at her.

"It was." She smiles big at him.

"And I can't wait to go home." Ashley says bored. She gets in her parents car.

"So, I guess I'm taking John..." He says.

"Okay, Goodnight." She says. Ricky walks up to her and kisses her forehead. "Goodnight."

She walks to her SUV. "We'll see you at home, Amy." Anne says before they drive away.

* * *

**[Monday At SCHOOL]**

"So, I'm going out with Ben tonight." Amy says closing her locker. Madison's eyes widen. "R-really?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda excited." Amy says. "He's a really nice guy and-"

"He's not as nice as you think."

"Why-Are you talking about what he did with Adrian?" Amy asks. "I decided i'd forgive him."

"It's not..that." Madison looks at the ground.

"Is there something I should know?"

"Pfft, No." Madison walks away awkwardly.

"Um..Okay." Amy turns Lauren. "What's with her?"

"No Idea." Lauren says. "Maybe she had sex with Jack."

"Maybe..Did you with Jesse?"

"No..NO." Lauren's eyes widen. "Of course not."

"You sure?"

"Deffinitely." Lauren starts to walk away. "I gotta get to class. See you later, Amy."

"Bye." She starts walking to her class when someone calls her name."Ames!"

"Hey, Ricky."

"Last Night was really nice." He smiles. "We should do it again sometime."

"We should." She looks down and then looks at him smiling.

"So, um..I'm bringing John over tonight.."

"Oh! You know what, let him stay with you a little longer." Amy says.

"Why..?"

"I'm going out with Ben tonight." She says.

"Good." He says. "You guys are..back together?"

"Nope. But, after tonight we just might." She responds. "Anyways, after the date i'll come over the Apt. and pick up John."

"Okay." He sees her looking over his shoulder. He realizes Ben coming towards them. "Bye, Ames." He says to Amy. Then turns to Ben. "Don't be late for work."

"Hey, Amy. Is that a new nickname?" He says reffering to Ricky calling her 'Ames'.

"It's nothing. He calls me that sometimes." She says.

_"Never heard him call you that before." _He says under his breath.

"What did you say?" She asks him.

"Nothing, Nothing." He shakes his head. "So, still on for tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I uh, gotta go." He sees Adrian walk past them.

"Okay." He then follows Adrian.

"Adrian!"

"Hey, Ben." She turns to face him.

"How-How are you?"

"Oh, fine."

"Do you need anything?" He says looking at her.

"No, I'm okay Ben." She sighs and walks away."Bye."

_Going on a date with Amy tonight..YES!_

_

* * *

_

**[Later that Night]**

Amy walks out her room wearing a Black and white striped long shirt, Dark skinny jeans, black vest with matching jewelry, Black converse, and has her hair in a high ponytail.

"Where are you going?" George looks at her.

"I'm going on a date with Ben tonight." She smiles.

"Ben? Don't you think its better if you don't date him?" Anne says turning to face her.

"Yeah, he slept with Adrian!" George says.

"I know. But, I'm going to forgive him." Amy says as she sits down on the couch.

"Well, I'm going nextdoor." Ashley opens the door but George stops her. "Wait. Why are you going nextdoor?"

"Because I'm going to see how Adrian's doing." Ashley says. George realizes what she means and nods.

"Why do you need to know how she's doing?" Amy asks confused."You've never done that before."

"I just do. And it's none of your business." Ashley walks out the house.

"Whatever. You know, I don't know why you guys let her do what she wants." She crosses her arms.

"What's wrong with going to see Adrian?" George asks her.

"Nothing. I mean Ricky was here earlier and-" Her parents interrupt her before she can say anything.

"RICKY?" George says suprised.

"With ASHLEY? ALONE?" Anne stops what she's doing and waits for Amy to resume talking.

"Yeah. They were talking or something. Atleast that's what she told me." She shrugs.

"I'm going to have a talk with her." George sighs angrily.

Ding-Dong!

"Oh, it's Ben!" She opens the door to find Ben at the door holding Roses.

"Shall we?" He asks. Amy turns to see her parents and then turns to Ben. "We shall."

**TBC**

* * *

**I'm going on vacation for the REST of summer. I might update during the summer, but it's not guaranteed. That's why i made this chapter extra-long.**

**Anyways, Have a GOOD summer :)**

**L o v e L i v e L a u g h.**


	7. I don't love you

.:T h e S e c r e t L i f e:.

Authored by: D o l l H o u s e B a m m x 3

* * *

**A**my walked into the restaurant and looked around amazed. "Ben, this place is amazing."

"I wanted to make this date special." He smiles nervoulsy.

"You did a good job." She nods at him. Ben leads her to a nearby table. He takes out the chair so Amy can sit.

"Thanks."

"So, um..What do you wan to order?" Ben says while looking at the menu.

"I think i'll have a Ceasar Salad." Amy puts down the menu. "What about you?"

"Uh..I'm gonna get a steak." Ben half laughs. The waiter comes to their table and pulls out a small notepad and pencil.

"What will you be having today?"

"Cesar Salad for the lady and I'll have steak." The waiter scribbles it down and hurries away.

"Amy, there's something I need to ask you."

"Sure, Ben."

"Amy, I love you." Ben pauses and then starts up again."Will you be my girlfriend again?"

Amy is taken aback and looks down. She then looks up again. "Ben..It's flattering and all but,...I don't want to be with you."

"W-why? I swear I'll do whatever you tell me to do." Ben almost begs her.

"It's not you. It's just..." Amy says. "I thought I wanted you like you wanted me...But being on a date...with you.."

Ben looks down disappointed.

"It made me realize I don't feel that way for you again." Amy gets up from the table. "I'm sorry."

Amy runs outside and gets in her SUV. She slams the door shut and speeds away.

The waiter comes back with the food and looks at a miserable, lonely Ben. "Lemme guess, you got dumped!"

Ben rolls his eyes and walks away pissed off. "What? It was funny!" The waiter yells back at him.

* * *

Picks up her phone and calls Ricky. "Hey."

"Hey, Ames." Ricky says."How was the date?"

"Fine."

"Fine? Okay, something happened." Ricky says. "What happened?"

"...Ben asked me out."

"Should I say congratulations?"

"No. I...realized I don't like Ben the way I thought I did." She says.

"I'm sorry, Ames."

"It's okay." She says. "I'll be there in 10 minutes to pick up John."

"Okay." He says. "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"I...I told her I loved her and asked her to be my girlfriend."

"And...?" Alice aks.

"She said she doesn't feel the same way and..."

"Dude, she totally dumped you!" Henry says. Alice hits him on the head. "Ow!"

"I'm..sorry Ben." She sighs. "But, maybe it's for the best."

"...What?"

"Yeah, now you'll be able to concentrate on what's important." She says. "Adrian and the baby."

"Alice, I..."

"You what?"

"Nevermind." He sighs. "We'll talk tomorrow at school, ok?"

"Okay." She says. "Bye."

"Bye."

He closes his phone and lays down on his bed. His dad comes in.

"Hey, son." He says. "I wanted to come say goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Is there something going on?"

'No, Dad." Ben says. "I'm fine."

"Okay, goodnight then." His dad says unconvinced. He leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

* * *

Knock-Knock.

"Hey, Ames." Ricky smiles. "Um...John's asleep in my room."

"Okay." She goes to Ricky's room and picks up John. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smirks. "Anytime."

"Well,uh..Goodnight." She says but doesn't move. They lean in and share a passionate kiss.

"..."

"...See you in school tomorrow, Ricky."

"Bye, Ames." He opens the apartment door. She smiles at him and leaves with John in her arms.

When she gets home, Ashley is in the kitchen making herself a sandwich. "Hey."

"Oh, hey." Amy says. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Upstairs asleep."

"Okay, well I'm putting John in his crib." Amy takes John to the nursery and puts him in her crib and then

goes back to the kitchen.

"So, how was your date with Ben?"

Amy sighs and faces her. "Horrible."

"Oh?" Ashley puts an eyebrow up.

"Ben asked me to be his girlfriend."

"And...?"

"And I said No." Amy said. "Ashley, I don't LOVE Ben."

"I thought he was the one or whatever." She asked.

"I don't know." Amy half-laughs. "I honestly thought he was the one but..."

"But...?"

"I..don't know." Amy said. "I feel like there's something I'm not realizing but I should."

"Wow." Ashley said."Hey, Amy. There's something I have to tell you."

"Sure, go ahead."

"I...think I might like Ricky."

"Sure you do." Amy smiles. "He's been a great help."

"No, I mean..MORE than **that**."

"..."

"Amy..?"

"Ashley, you're not serious, Are you?"

"N-no. Forget it." Ashley walks to her bedroom.

_She can't seriously LIKE Ricky that way..._

**

* * *

**

Amy's walking inside the school along with Madison and Lauren.

"So..how was the date with Ben..?"

"I rather not talk about it." She looks away.

"That BAD?" Lauren asks.

"Well, He asked me out and I said no."

"What?Why?" Madison asks getting all in her face."I thought you wanted to be with him."

"I just decided I don't love him."

"You don't love him?" Lauren asks confused."What's going on?"

"I...don't know." Ricky walks by and smiles at Amy. "Hey, Ames."

"Hey." She smiles. Madison and Lauren see the look on Amy's face. "Oh..My...God."

"What?" Amy asks them.

"You LOVE Ricky." They smile at her excitedly.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." They say at the exact same time. "We saw the look on your face when you saw him."

"I...don't. Okay?"

"Okay." They both say.

* * *

"You know, isn't it weird that Amy broke up with you...and Ricky with Adrian?" Henry asks. "Maybe Amy said no because they're considering being a couple."

Alice punches him over the head. "Ow."

"Ignore the idiot." Alice says crossing her arms.

"No, No." Ben says. "He maybe right. And if he is, I'll kill Ricky."

"You can't kill him." Alice said. "You're not that strong."

"Look, I'm gonna marry that girl." Ben says in seriousness."And noone is getting in my way."

"Ben..." Alice starts to say. "There are more important things to think about."

"Like, for example Adrian and the baby." Alice said.

"I can't think about that."

"Well you're going to have to start." Alice says.

"I know, I know."

Adrian walks over to Ben. "Hey, we need to talk."

"Okay." He and Adrian walk away.

"Look, I went to the 'Women's Free Clinic' yesterday..." She started to say."And tried to get an abortion."

"Tried?" Ben aks terrified.

"But,...I was too far along."

"Um...I guess we're keeping it."

"Yeah." She sighs."You might as well tell Amy."

"T-tell Amy?"

"Yeah." She says. "I mean she's going to find out one way or the other."

"I...guess."

"Well, um...I'm going to class." She walks away. Ben sighs and walks to class himself.

* * *

"Hey, Ricky." Ben says to him.

"Hey."

"So...You and Amy?" He asks.

"Me and Amy..what?"

"Don't play dumb." Ben says getting mad. "Amy told me she didn't love me yesterday on our date."

"So...?"

"So...You guys are planning on going out!"

"What?" Ricky says getting angry himself. "Look, man if Amy doesn't want you then its your problem. Don't go dragging me into it."

"Well, I mean there's no other reason why she turned me down."

"Obviously, she just doesn't like you."

"Please."

"Don't get too full of yourself."

"Listen, just stay away from Amy." Ben says in a threatning voice.

"No." Ricky tells him. "And besides, I see her everyday. If you haven't heard, we have a baby together."

"I know." Ben says."And that's what kills me."

"Why? Why does it kill you?"

"Because John should be MY son!"

"Amy didn't even know you at the time." Ricky tells him.

"Yeah, well still." Ben says.

"You know, that's your problem." Ricky said. "You're so jealous and insecure that you go off and do ridiculous things."

"I do it for love." Ben says. "And what about you? You go off and sleep with a different girl every night."

"Love? That's NOT love." Ricky says. "And I'm not even sleeping with anybody."

"What do you know about love?"

"I may not know much about love, but I know that's not it."

Bunny walks out her office to find both of them bickering. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Ben says looking down. "Look, Bunny i'm gonna take off work today."

"How come?"

"I just need sometime to clear my head." He takes off apron and walks out the deli store. Bunny turns to Ricky.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know?" Ricky sighs and gets back to work.

* * *

**Just so you know, I'll be updating more frequently noww. ****Anyways, next chapter 3 things will definitely happen.**

**1- Amy finds out about Adrian.**

**2- Ricky and Amy will connect.**

**3- Madison will get told off. **

***Just so you know i don't like Madison. I find her annoying. Lauren's okay, though.**


	8. Drama,Drama,Drama

.:T h e S e c r e t L i f e:.

Authored by: D o l l H o u s e B a m m x 3

**Changed bits and parts of the story.**

* * *

"...**A**drian's WHAT?" Anne says in disbelief.

"She's pregnant." Ashley says."And she's going to keep the baby."

"Oh my god." Anne says. "Amy..."

"Mom, you can't tell her."

"Why not?" Anne crosses her arms.

"Because...Ben has to tell her." Ashley says. "If, she hears it from someone else she'll never forgive him."

"She's not going to forgive him even if _**HE**_ does tell her." Anne says.

"Still, just don't tell her. Okay?"

"Okay, i'm not going to tell her." Anne promises Ashley.

"Goodmorning." Amy says walking into the kitchen. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Ashley says changing the subject. "Can you give me a ride to school?"

"Uhh..sure." Amy smiles.

"Boy, you've been smiling alot lately." Anne says.

"Yeah, I've been extra-happy."

Anne smiles. "Well, I'm happy that you're happy."

"We have to go to school." Amy says. "Come on, Ashley."

Ashley follows Amy out the door. "Bye, mom!"

"Bye! I love you." Anne yells back as the girls walk out the house.

* * *

Ashley sees Ricky walking towards smiles at him, he ignores it, and smiles at Amy.

"Hey."

"Hey." She smiles at him.

"So, how are you, Ames?"

"Good." She says. "You?"

"I'm doing fine." He says. "See you, later?"

"Yeah." Ashley rolls her eyes. A little while after Ricky left, Ashley follows after him.

"Why are you acting like you're into my sister?"

"It's not acting, Ashley." He smirks.

"I thought we had _feelings _for each other." She says.

"_You _said you had feelings for me." Ricky smirks again. "I never said anything."

With that, He turns and walks away. She stomps away pissed off.

"Something bad happen?" Griffin says walking behind her.

"I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

Ben sees Amy at her locker and walks up to her.

"Hey, Amy."

"Hey, Ben."

"Listen, there's something I _need_ to tell you."

"Go ahead and tell me."

"Not here." Ben says. "I'll come over your house tonight and we'll talk about this."

"Okay." Amy says wanting to end the conversation. "Listen, Ben I...gotta go."

Amy leaves. Ben sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. _She's going to __**hate**__ me after this..._

_

* * *

_

_(Later that night)_

Ashley looks at her cell phone. No texts. No phone calls. _Why isn't he calling me?_

"Ashley!" George calls her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You know, you and Ricky seem to be talking alot lately." George asks suspicious.

"It's...nothing." Ashley says trying not to look him in the face.

"It **IS **something." George says. "Ashley, you're playing with fire."

"No, I'm **NOT** dad." Ashley says. "Why can't you accept that he has feelings for me?"

"Look, Ashley." Her dad says. "It's not going to work."

"It could." She tries to argue back. "We were friends and now we're not looking at each other like friends do."

"I've seen the way you two look at each other." George says. "And I didn't want to say anything because i thought it would drive you two together."

"But, _NOW_ I'm telling you, **STAY AWAY FROM RICKY**." George warns her. Ashley bites her lip.

"..." She sighs and looks down at her phone. _He still hasn't called me. Or texted me..._

Ashley starts walking towards her room and then the doorbell rings. Ding-Dong!

"Hey, Ben." Ashley then realizes why he's there."You're going to tell Amy?"

"Yeah." Ben replies with a scared look on his face. "Is...Is she here?"

"In her room." George replies and watches Ben walk to Amy's room. "About time."

Knock-Knock.

"Amy, It's Ben." He says. "We have to talk."

She opens the door and lets him closes the door and faces him. "Okay, tell me what you have to say."

"Remember...when Adrian and I...had sex..?"

"How I could I not?" Amy says.

"Well...um..." Ben tries to speak, but no words come out. Amy realizes what's going on.

"Adrian's...pregnant?"

"...Yes." Ben sighs.

"...And it's yours?"

"Yes." Ben nods in agreement.

"How...could you?" Amy says on the verge of tears.

"Amy...I love you and we've grown together, and..." Ben starts to babble on.

"Stop!" Amy says furious. "I...I can't believe you would do this to me."

"Take a good look cause this is the last time you're going to see or talk to me." Amy says.

"Amy..please...I..." Ben said.

"No, Ben!" Amy yells. "Just get out."

"Amy..."

"**GET OUT**!"

"Okay..." Ben puts his head down and leaves. Amy breaks down and cries as soon as Ben leaves.

Ricky walks into her room. "Hey."

"Hey." She wipes her tears away and crosses her arms.

"What's wrong?"

Nothing..." She sighs. "Adrian's pregnant with Ben's baby!"

"Amy..." He puts his arms around her. "It's okay."

She cries on his jacket and then pulls away. "D-did you know about this?"

"Yeah, we all knew." He tells her. "We just thought it would be better if you heard it from Ben."

"Umm...don't you have to go see John?"

"Oh, yeah." He smiles at her and walks to the nursery.

* * *

Amy walks into the kitchen where she finds Anne,George, and Ashley.

"How could you guys do this to me?"

"Do...what?" Ashley raises an eyebrow.

"Not tell me, Adrian's having Ben's baby!" She yells.

"We thought it would be best if Ben told you." Anne says. "If, you heard it from someone else, you probably would've never forgave him."

"Yeah, well, **NOW**..." She says. "I'm never forgiving him or anyone who knew about this."

"You're being selfish." Ashley tells her.

"What?"

"Amy, Ben stuck by you when you were having Ricky's baby!" Ashley says furious. "Why can't you be there for him when Adrian's having his baby?"

"Ashley, why do I feel like, lately you've been trying to push me and Ben together?" She says.

"...No reason." She looks away.

"Yes, there is a reason and I want to know."

"You want to know?" Ashley yells at her. "Fine! I'm in love with Ricky!" At that moment Ricky walked to where they were with John in his arms.

"And you know what else? **WE** have feelings for each other...and we **KISSED**." She glares at Amy and then walks away.

"Amy.." Anne hugged her. "I swear..we didn't know about that."

_Ricky...and Ashley? My sister..._

"We knew there was something going on with Ashley...and Ricky." George said. "But, we didn't know they _kissed._"

George glares at Ricky.

"I...think I better go." Ricky hands John to George.

"Good Idea." George says.

"Wait..." Amy finally speaks. She walks outside with Ricky.

"So..you like my sister...?"

"I...don't know." He said sincerely.

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"**SHE** _kissed _**ME**." He said. "I pulled away after I knew it was wrong."

"And, that's your story?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yes."

"Okay." She sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's funny, lately, everyone's saying that." She said. She then walks into her house.

* * *

Madison is ranting on and on about Jack for the millionth time that day.

"Madison? **MADISON**!" Lauren yells.

"What?"

"I don't think we should be friends." Lauren states.

"W-what?" Madison says. "What are you talking about?"

"All you ever do is talk about Jack, and Grace. It's driving me insane." Lauren says.

"Plus, you don't know how to shut up." Lauren starts to let out steam. "I'm going to tell you what I should've said all along."

"Madison, you're an annoying, jealous, possessive bitch who can't mind her own DAMN business." Lauren yells out.

"Lauren, I didn't know you felt this way." Madison says apologetically.

"Well, I do." Lauren says. "I have NO idea why I was friends with you."

"Oh, yeah. I felt sorry for you because you were the fat kid noone wanted to hang out with."

Tears from Madison's eyes start to stream down her cheeks. "...Why are you saying this?"

"Because It's about time I realized what the hell I was doing being friends with you." Lauren sighs. "I'm sorry."

Lauren walks away and leaves a crying Madison.

* * *

***Text Message.**

Her phone vibrates. She opens the message.

**To: **Madison

**From: **Jack

**Thu, July 16 9:30PM**

_Madison, we have to talk. _

_- Jack._

_Oh, great._ Madison gets in her car and starts it up. She drives up to the Bowmans' guesthouse. "Jack?" She knocks on the door.

Tom walks out. "Jack! your girlfriend's here!"

Jack walks out. "Hey." He motions them to walk outside."We..need to talk."

"Yes?"

"I want to break up." He flat-out says.

"W-what?"

"Look, I can't deal with your being jealous and obssessive ALL the time."

"Jack, I can change. I..."

"No, you can't Madison." Jack says. "This is who you are."

"Jack, please, don't break up with me."

"I'm sorry, Madison.:

"It's all because of Grace, right?" she starts blaming Grace for her problems with Jack, AGAIN.

"See? This is your problem." Jack says. "You always assume i'm doing something with Grace."

"I...I can't help it."

"..." Jack sighs and walks over to the guesthouse.

"Where are you going?"

"Goodbye, Madison." He opens the door and walks in.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Tom asks.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"So, you broke up." Tom says.

* * *

_"This is really nice." Amy says. She and Ricky have stayed up all night talking about past memories and watching movies while eating icecream._

_"Yeah it is." Ricky smiles. He looks at Amy who is resting her head on his arm. _

_"You know, how come we never tried this before..?"_

_"What?" Ricky says. "Talk and hang out? Because you hated me."_

_"I didn't hate you...It's just..I was mad becuase you got me pregnant." She smiles. "Although, i'm kind of glad you did."_

_"Because we got John out of it." She finishes saying. _

_A few hours later..._

_Amy fell asleep in his arms. He picks her up and puts her in her bed. He puts the covers on her and walks out her room. _

Next Morning...

"Ricky?" She looks around her bedroom feeling strange.

* * *

**Next time on Secret Life...**

_"Hello?" Adrian says when she picks up her phone._

_"Hey, it's Amy." She says. "We need to talk."_

_Adrian sighs._

_"Where's Madison?" Grace asks Jack._

_"Not here." He flatly states. "We broke up."_

_"Amy hates me." Ben says. "I tried calling her and she won't pick up."_

_"You should leave her alone." Ricky tells her._

_"What? No, I have to talk to her about this."_

_"No, atleast not now." Ricky says. "Stop calling her, texting her, emailing her, or whatever you're doing."_

_"Give her sometime to cool off." Ricky advises Ben._


	9. The Aftermath

.:T h e S e c r e t L i f e:.

by: D o l l H o u s e B a m m x 3

**Chapter 9**

_**R**__icky?Where are you? _Amy looked around confused. _You were here just here a minute ago...where could you be?_

"Amy!" A voice brang her to realization. "Huh?What?"

"Amy, are you up?" Anne called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, yeah." She open the door.

Anne senses something wrong with Amy. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not." She shook her head. "Mom, where's Ricky?"

"Don't you remember?" She half-laughs. "He left home last night after...you know."

"No, he didn't." She agrued back. "We stayed up last night and watched movies and..."

"Amy, I think you were dreaming." Her mom puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Probably was." She looks away. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

Anne was going to respond, but Amy already walked out of the room. On, her way to the bathroom she bumped into Ashley.

Ashley smirks, "Still not talking to me?"

Amy clenches her teeth together, stares hard at her, and stomp right past her and walks into the bathroom. Anne sees what went on, "Ashley!"

"What?" She says with a smile on her face.

"Are you trying to get your sister more angry with you?"

"I really could care less." Ashley states rolling her eyes.

"Really?" Anne says. Ashley nods and starts to speak up again. "I think she's being ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" Anne exclaims. "Ashley, you kissed the father of your sister's baby!"

Ashley bites her bottom lip and sighs. Without, a response Ashley goes to her bedroom.

Anne sighs. _What am I going to do?_

_

* * *

_

"Okay, guys." Bonny says. "The same as usual. Any questions?"

"No." Both boys say. Bonny nods, "Okay, then. Get to work!" Bonny goes into the backroom.

Ben turns to Ricky with a worried look. "H-have you talked to Amy?"

"No, I haven't." Ricky says.

"Oh." Ben looks down. "I...told her."

Ricky nods, and then realizes what Ben's trying to say. "How did she take it?"

"Amy hates me." Ben says. "I tried calling her and she won't pick up."

"You should leave her alone." Ricky tells her.

"What? No, I have to talk to her about this."

"No, atleast not now." Ricky says. "Stop calling her, texting her, emailing her, or whatever you're doing."

"Give her sometime to cool off." Ricky advises Ben.

"That might take forever." Ben says.

Ricky continues, "It might. You need to give her some space, to think and to be able to forgive you."

"And when does forgive you, she'll talk to you again." Ricky says. "It won't be for a long,long time but if you really love her like you say you do..."

"I do love her." Ben interrupts. Ricky continues on, "It'll be worth the wait."

Ben agrees with Ricky and looks down at his phone. _I'll wait for you, Amy..._

He turns off his cell phone and continues to do his work.

* * *

Grace knocks on the door, and then continues to walk inside.

Jack comes out from behind her, "Looking for someone?"

"Oh!" Grace said jumping up. "You scared me."

"No, I'm not looking for anyone." Grace says. "I was just bored and decided to come here."

"Okay." Jack says turning away.

"Where's Madison?" Grace asks Jack.

"Not here." He flatly states. "We broke up."

"Oh..."

Jack continues, "You're probably happy this happened."

"I am." Graces says, "But not for the reason you're thinking."

"Madison is a she-witch and you deserved better." Grace says showing some concern.

"Yeah, well she always assumed I was messing around with you and never trusted in me,..." Jack says.

He continues, "And I can't be with someone who constantly is obssessing about where I am and who i'm with."

"So...you broke up with her?" Grace asks.

"Yes." He sighs.

"Oh, Jack." She opened her arms and hugged him. He hugged her back and then they pulled back smiling. At, that moment Madison walks up to the door

and sees them. She walks back slowly not trying to be noticed. Tears well up in her eyes and she...finally admitted defeated.

* * *

Amy looks at her self in the mirror. She sighs and picks up her phone. _You can do this._

Ring-Ring!

"Hello?" Adrian says when she picks up her phone.

"Hey, it's Amy." She says. "We need to talk."

Adrian sighs.

"Amy?" Adrian says shocked. Never in a million years she though Amy would call her!

"There's something I need to say to you." Adrian braced herself.

"Alright, let me have it." Adrian took a deep sigh. "I can take it."

"I want to let you know, I want to be there for you." Amy says.

"W-what?"

"Going through a pregnancy is tough." Amy says. "That's when you need a friend the most."

Adrian stayed quiet waiting for Amy to finish, "So, what do you say we become friends?"

"Uh..yeah." Adrian managed to muster out. "That would be really nice."

"Okay, then." Amy smiles. "And who knows, maybe our children can play together someday?"

"Why not?" Adrian replies.

"Look, later we can catch up and be good friends." Amy continued. "Gotta go. Bye."

"Bye." Adrian hangs up her phone. _What was that about?_

_

* * *

_

Ricky's phone vibrates. _Text message from...Ashley._

**To: Ricky **

**From: Ashley**

**Fri, July 30 5:30PM**

_Is your shift almost over?_

**To: Ashley**

**From: Ricky**

**Fri, July 30 5:31PM**

_Since, when do you care when my shift is over?_

**To: Ricky**

**From: Ashley**

**Fri, July 30 5:32PM**

_Whatever. Just get to my house when your shift is over._

**To: Ashley**

**From: Ricky**

**Fri, July 30 5:33PM**

_What for?_

**To: Ricky**

**From: Ashley**

**Fri, July 30 5:34PM**

_I need to talk to you and that's the only reason I'm giving you. So, get here!_

_"Ashley..you're going to get me in alot of trouble." _Ricky said to himself.

"Yeah, keep texting her and you'll be out of a job." Bunny says from behind him. He jumped a little and turned to face her.

"Sorry." He apologizes and gets back to work.

"Turn off that phone." Bunny says before going back to the backroom.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Ricky & Ben both finish their shifts and are about to part ways. "So, where you going after this?"

"Oh,uh...Amy's house." Ricky replies.

"Oh, I see." Ben says sadly.

"It's not like that Ben." Ricky says. "Ashley, wanted me to come over, she wanted to talk to me."

Ben had his hopes up again, he wasn't happy Ricky was going over Amy's house, but atleast he was going to talk to Ashley, and not _Amy_.

"Anyways, what about you?" Ricky asks Ben.

"Well, I was going over to Amy's to see how she's doing..."

"Don't do this to yourself." Ricky says.

"What?"

"You know she's not going to want to talk to you." Ricky says. "She's probably going to yell at you and kick you out her house."

"I just have to see her." Ben says knowing Ricky was right.

"Look, just do what I told you." Ricky advises Ben again. "Give her some space, okay?"

"Okay." Ben says. "I'll just go home."

"That sounds like a good idea." Ricky walks on over to his car. And Ben also, walked on over to his own car.

Ben waves goodbye. Ricky gets in his car and turns it on. He then waves back at Ben. He pulls out the parking spot and drives over to Amy's house.

* * *

He arrives at Amy's house and parks. He runs a hand thorugh his hair. _It's now or never._

Knock-Knock

"I'll get it!" Anne yells. She opens the door to find Ricky. She smiles and lets him in. "Hi, Ricky."

"Oh, um...Amy just left." Anne says.

"It's okay." Ricky says. "Did she take John with her?"

"No." She points towards the nursery. "He's in the nursery."

"Thanks." Ricky walks towards the nursery to go see his son. Ashley walks out to the living room thinking she heard a familiar voice.

She sees her mom standing there.

"Hey."

"Oh, Hey." Anne says. "Ashley, I'm heading to the store."

"Okay." Ashley nods.

"Ricky's here." Anne states.

_Finally. What took him so long? _"Ricky's here?" She asked trying to sound innocent.

"Yes." Anne picks up her purse and heads to the front door. "No funny business."

"Yeah,yeah." Ashley says trying to speed things up. "Bye, mom."

"Bye. Love you." She walks out and Ashley closes the door behind her. She turns to see Ricky there with his son in his arms.

"What do you want, Ashley?" He puts down his son. "Look, John, there's the kitty." He points his son toward a cat doll.

"To talk." Ashley replies. "I feel like you've avoiding me all day."

Ricky looks away and doesn't respond. Ashley speaks again. "I called you and texted you until you finally responded back."

"How could you?" Ricky finally says. Ashley smirks and acts innocent, "How could I, what?"

"You know what!" Ricky says getting angry.

"No, I don't." Ashley says. Ricky sighs pissed off. "YOU told AMY that WE kissed!"

"Oh,that." Ashley says laughing. "I did."

"Why?" Ricky asks enraged.

"Why not?" She asked. "I'm not afraid of people knowing we have feelings for each other."

"I'm not ashamed. People don't even care." She finishes saying.

"Yes, they do." Ricky yells. "Amy does, and when Adrian finds out, I'm pretty sure she will too."

"Okay. So what?"

"So what?" Ricky repeats what she says. "Ashley, this, us, can never be."

"Why?" Ashley almost yells out.

"Because...I don't love you."

Tears form in Ashley eyes. At, that moment, George walks in. "What's going on?"

Unable to reply, because she's still in shock, she runs to her room. George then turns to Ricky. "What just happend?"

"We were talking." Ricky says. "I told her, she and I can't be together."

"Good." He says agreeing with Ricky. "So, what's the problem?"

"I told her I didn't love her."

George sighs. "I'll go talk to her."

* * *

"Ashley!" George says as he barges in. Ashley sits up and wipes away her tears.

"Yes, dad?"

"I know you like Ricky, but you got to let this go." George says.

"I...don't know if I can." Ashley says looking down. "I know it's wrong."

"It is wrong." George says in agreement. "Completely wrong."

"Ashley, he's your sister's son's father." George says. "I don't want him hurting both my girls."

"I know." She almost whispers. "I...just can't help it."

"I..just can't help it." She says.

"I'm trying, I really am." She says. "I...just can't help it."

_I tried avoiding the feelings I have for you, but..._

_I...just can't help it._

_

* * *

_

**Hoped you liked itt! Updating my SWAC story tomorrow and finally going to finish my HM story this weekend. **

**On, the next secret life...**

_"So..we're doing this?" He asked hopefully._

_"We're doing this." She smiles reassuring him._

_"Maybe we can give each other a second chance..."_

_"She's with him!" He yells outraged. "I can't believe this!"_

_"No, I'm not losing her to him!" He says._


	10. Trust Me

.:T h e S e c r e t L i f e:.

By: D o l l H o u s e B a m m x 3

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Alright,here we go." Amy says as she finishes changing John. She smiles at him,"_I love you, John."_

Knock-Knock.

"Oh." Amy puts John down in his crib."I'll be right back."

Amy fixes her hair and smoothes her shirt. She then, makes her way to the door."Ricky?"

"Hi,Amy." He smiles and walks in. He goes to the nursery and picks up John. "Hey,Buddy."

John claps excitedly. "Dadda!"

Amy still in shock seeing him, "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Ricky asks. "I can't see my son?"

"N-no, I mean..." Amy says. "I didn't expect to see you so soon, after what...happend."

"Look, just because you're family had a rough night, doesn't mean i'm not going to see my son."

"Okay." She nods.

Ricky sighs. Amy sits on one of the little chairs in the nursery. "How are you?"

Knowing to what he was referring to, "I'm fine, I mean it could be better."

"Ben told me he told you..and I wanted to see how you were."

"I'm completely FINE." Amy fake smiles. "I mean we weren't dating, and he slept with Adrian, and now's she pregnant!"

"I'm so happy for him!" Amy puts on an act.

Ricky puts John down. "Amy..."

"Okay,fine!" Amy says. "I'm not happy that Adrian's having Ben's baby."

"But,..I should be happy for him, he was there for me when I was having your baby..."

"I know, Amy." He says. "It's normal to feel this way."

"Will I ever feel better about this?"

"Yes." Ricky nods. Everything gets quiet until Amy speaks up again.

"So, I talked to Adrian."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I told her I still wanted to be friends." Amy says. "And, that I was going to be there for her during the pregnancy."

"When, did you start acting grown up?" Ricky teases her. "Shut up." Amy laughs and playfully punches his arm.

"And...how do you feel about what happend between me and Ashley?" Ricky said.

Amy thinks about it for awhile, "I'm still mad at her, but I guess i'll talk to her later."

"So you care about me?" Ricky smirks.

_"No." _She says. "It's just...Ashley's my sister. I just worry about her."

"Yeah...Okay." He says. She laughs, "Seriously, I care about her."

Things get get quiet again, and they lean in, and share a quick but passionate kiss.

"I really like you, Amy." Ricky states.

"..."

"And it's not because you're my son's mother." He says. "You changed alot since you got pregnant..."

"And so have you." She nods.

"I really like you." Ricky says again."And..I was thinking that we could try this."

"I..don't know." Amy says. "I like you,too, but..."

"I don't think I can trust you, I couldn't take it, if you cheated on me."

"Trust me, Ames." He squeezed her hand.

"Okay." She finally said.

"So..we're doing this?" He asked hopefully.

"We're doing this." She smiles reassuring him.

John clapped happily. "Momma! Dadda!" They laugh.

* * *

Kathleen and Grace walk into the kitchen, and they sit down at the kitchen table.

"Are you going out with Ben, tonight?" Kathleen asks.

"No." Grace says."He's going over Adrian's, to discuss something about the baby."

"Grace, I don't think this is a good idea." Kathleen says. "Dating Ben, I mean."

"He's the father of your bestfriend's baby, and not to mention he's in love with Amy."

"I know this seems like a bad thing to do." Grace says. "But, this is something I want to do."

"Grace..."

"Look, I don't want to argue about this." Grace gets up from the table.

Kathleen sighs and shakes her head. Her husband then walks in. "Hey, Honey."

He kisses her cheek, and notices something is wrong. "Are you okay?"

"Grace wants to date Ben." Kathleen says. "And I think it's a bad idea."

"I agree." He nods.

"She's going to end up-" She gets interrupted by beep.

"Oh, I got paged." He checks his pager, "I gotta go, Hon."

He kisses her cheek, "Delivery emergency."

"Yeah, but-" He slams the door before she finshes. She sighs unhappily.

* * *

"Ben, come here!" Adrian yells for Ben to come to where she was standing. "What?" He says.

"She opens the curtains a little, and gets him to look out her window.

It, was Ricky and Amy. They were home alone. Laughing, playing with their son, and _kissing_.

"She's with him!" He yells outraged. "I can't believe this!"

"No, I'm not losing her to him!" He says.

"What are you going to do?" Adrian asks.

"I don't know yet." He says confused. "But, I can't let Ricky date Amy."

"I have an idea." Adrian smiles evily.

* * *

They both look out the window again to see Ricky and Amy kissing. They glare at them. _Watch out._

"Pumpkin!" Madison's dad pokes his head in Madison's room.

"Go away, dad." Madison said with her face in her pillow.

He frowns and fully opens the door. "But, there's someone here to see you."

He moves out the way and Lauren comes into view. "Hi, Madison."

"Lauren?" She says facing her.

"I'll let you two girls talk." Her dad smiles and walks away.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize." Lauren said.

"..."

"I'm sorry for all the horrible things I told you." Lauren said. "I was just tired of you talking about Jack all the time."

"I'm sorry too." Madison says.

They laugh and hug. "Friends?"

"Friends." Madison says. "So, I guess I should tell you what happend..."

"What happend?"

"Jack broke up with me." She says.

"What?"

"Yeah, and I saw him with Grace yesterday." She said. "I give up, they obviously still like each other."

"No, don't give up!" Lauren says. "He loves you, and you love him."

"I'm going to help you get him back." She smiles.

_Maybe we can give each other a second chance... _Madison thinks hopefully.

* * *

**Amy and Ricky are together :)**

**But, just like that happend, drama will ensure. **

**Anyways, I decided to have Madison and Lauren friends again. And something nice will happen for Ashley, next chapter. **

**Oh! and Adrian & Ben are plotting! But, what?**

**Sneak preview of the next chapter:**

_Amy walks into Ashley's room. "Knock, much?" Ashley says. _

_"Sorry." Amy says. Ashley raises an eyebrow, "I thought you weren't speaking to me."_

_"Yeah, well we need to talk." Amy says. _

_"Okay."_

_"Ashley, you're my sister, and I care about you." She says. "When, you told me you kissed Ricky , it bothered me."_

_"It bothered you?" _

_"Yes." She said. "I just don't want you to get hurt." _

_"You think I'll end up like you?" Ashley asks. Amy nods, "Yeah."_

_"Don't worry." She says, "I'll be smarter about it." She says sarcastic. They laugh and Amy pushes her playfully._

_"There's another thing I have to tell you." Amy says in all seriousness and it gets quiet. _


	11. Fake Engagement?

.:T h e S e c r e t L i f e:.

By: D o l l h o u s e B a m m x 3

I know that the season is done, and over. But, I am going to continue this up to the finale. Then, I'm going to make a sequel, which will result

in being the NEW season of Secret Life(What I think will happen next season)! Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Amy walks into Ashley's room. "Knock, much?" Ashley says.

"Sorry." Amy says. Ashley raises an eyebrow, "I thought you weren't speaking to me."

"Yeah, well we need to talk." Amy says.

"Okay."

"Ashley, you're my sister, and I care about you." She says. "When, you told me you kissed Ricky , it bothered me."

"It bothered you?"

"Yes." She said. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You think I'll end up like you?" Ashley asks. Amy nods, "Yeah."

"Don't worry." She says, "I'll be smarter about it." She says sarcastic. They laugh and Amy pushes her playfully.

"There's another thing I have to tell you." Amy says in all seriousness and it gets quiet.

Ashley rubs her arm and shyly looks down. "What...is it?"

Amy takes a deep breath, "I'm going to start dating Ricky." Ashley felt hot tears wanting to fall down her face.

"Oh." Was all Ashley could muster. Amy tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "So, I want you to stay away from him."

Ashley looked away. "Why should I?"

"Because, I'm going to DATE him, Ashley!" Amy said raising her voice. Ashley crosses her arms against her chest, "Why is it you ALWAYS get what you want?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just...it's NOT fair!" Ashley spit out. "I really like Ricky. Why is it that you have to date him now?"

"We could've had a chance, but now we'll never know, since you're going to date him."

"Ashley, there is NO chance." Amy said. "I'm not trying to sound mean, but Ricky doesn't love you."

"You know what?" Ashley said, "If, you didn't get pregnant with John, Ricky would've never been interested in you!"

"Maybe." Amy said quietly. "I ask myself that everyday."

"Every girl who gets pregnant and ends up with their baby daddy, asks herself that." Amy finishes saying.

"Maybe I went too far." Ashley looked at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Amy said, "Now, I gotta go check on John."

Amy leaves the room, and as soon as she leaves, Ashley harshly throws a pillow at the wall.

* * *

"So, what exactly are you saying?" Jesse asks.

"I'm saying, that if Grace wanted another chance with me, I'd have to go back with her."

"Really?" Jesse says.

"Yeah." Jack nods. In, the corner of his eye, he sees Grace walking up to them. "Hi, guys!"

"Speak of the devil?" Jesse says with a smile.

"You were talking about me?" Grace says with a little confusion.

"Yeah, well, really that I went to talk you about what happend with Madison."

"Oh." Grace said. She felt her heart sunk a little.

* * *

"I...think we should have a fake engagement." Adrian says, "What do you think?"

"I don't know about that." Ben says nervously.

"Come on, Ben." Adrian rolls her eyes. "If, we say we're getting engaged, we can make Ricky and Amy jealous."

"...Okay." Ben nods in agreement. "You'll get Ricky?"

"And you'll get Amy." Adrian says, "All we need is a ring."

"I think I know where to get one." Ben says while thinking hard about it.

_[Flashback]_

_"Ben..." Betty began, "This ring was given to me by a count." _

_"I've kept it safe for years." She said, "Now, I want you to have it." _

_"Thanks, Betty." Ben replied, "But, i'm not getting married. "_

_"Not anytime soon, anyway." He said under his breath while fondly thinking of Amy. _

_"Well, okay." Betty sadly said, "If you change your mind..." She puts the ring inside a book titled, 'Fake Book.'_

_[End Flashback]_

"I'll be back." He nods and walks past her. "Bye, Adrian."

"Bye." She smirks.

* * *

"Where's Ashley?" George asks Amy and Ricky.

"I don't know." Amy shrugs.

He stops and thinks, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Amy states.

"There's a whole lot of something." George eyes them suspicously.

"Dad, there's nothing on." Amy reassures, "Ricky and I are just friends."

"Yeah, just friends." Ricky repeats.

"Okay." George says not completely convinced, "When, you see Ashley, tell her I need her to babysit Robbie tonight."

"Okay." amy nods.

George walks out the room. Ricky turns to Amy, "So, why didn't you tell your dad about us?"

"I think we should wait a little longer." Amy said, "Don't you?"

"I guess." Ricky shrugs.

"I...told Ashley." Amy says.

"What did she say?"

"Well, you know." Amy says. "She got angry, ranted, but overall I think she took it okay."

"I don't know." Ricky said, "You know, Ashley."

"Yeah."

"Now, where were we?" Ricky smirks. Amy smiles. He leans in, "Oh, yeah. Now, I remember."

They kiss passionately.

* * *

Next chapter,

**1. Ben and Adrian announce to everyone their 'engagement'**

**2. Ashley and Grant talk. **

**3. Jack and Grace have a moment. **


End file.
